Work of the co-investigators covers a broad cross section of vision, including protein chemistry of visual pigments, rod and cone membrane structure, retinal enzymology and ionic events, animal models for retinal photoreceptor degeneration and retinitis pigmentosa, innervation of the eye, mapping of neuronal connections by serial electron microscopy in the retina, colliculus and cortex, electrophysiological recording of information processing within the retina, geniculate and extrageniculate relay stations, cortical terminations of visual pathways, animal behavioral and lesioning studies of visual pathway deficits.